toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape Artist
Escape Artist (Dex; Armor Check Penalty) Check The table below gives the DCs to escape various forms of restraints. = Ropes = Your Escape Artist check is opposed by the binder’s Use Rope check. Since it’s easier to tie someone up than to escape from being tied up, the binder gets a +10 bonus on his or her check. = Manacles and Masterwork Manacles = The DC for manacles is set by their construction. = Tight Space = The DC noted on the table is for getting through a space where your head fits but your shoulders don’t. If the space is long you may need to make multiple checks. You can’t get through a space that your head does not fit through. = Grappler = You can make an Escape Artist check opposed by your enemy’s grapple check to get out of a grapple or out of a pinned condition (so that you’re only grappling). Action Making an Escape Artist check to escape from rope bindings, manacles, or other restraints (except a grappler) requires 1 minute of work. Escaping from a net or an animate rope, command plants, control plants, or entangle spell is a full-round action. Escaping from a grapple or pin is a standard action. Squeezing through a tight space takes at least 1 minute, maybe longer, depending on how long the space is. Try Again Varies. You can make another check after a failed check if you’re squeezing your way through a tight space, making multiple checks. If the situation permits, you can make additional checks, or even take 20, as long as you’re not being actively opposed. Special If you have the Agile feat, you get a +2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. Synergy Escape Artist synergy with Use Rope to bind someone. If you have Use Rope ranks, you get a synergy on Escape Artist checks when escaping from rope bonds. Advanced Grapple The character can pass through spaces smaller than his or her head, or even through a wall of force. Extremely Tight Space This is the DC for getting through a space when one’s head shouldn’t even be able to fit; this can be as small as 2 inches square for Medium-size creatures. Halve this limit for each size category less than Medium-size; double it for each size category greater than Medium-size. If the space is long, such as in a chimney, multiple checks may be called for. Pass through Wall of Force This allows a character to find a gap of weakness in a wall of force (or similar force effect) and squeeze through it. ________________________________________________________________________________ This page is adapted from the Hypertext d20 SRDTM The Hypertext d20 SRDTM is owned and created by Jans Carton. The text on this page is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a. ‘d20 System’ and the ‘d20 System’ logo are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast, Inc.and are used according to the terms of the d20 System License version 6.0. A copy of this License can be found at www.wizards.com/d20.